Batman Calls in Some Musical Help
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Music Meister is back and Batman calls in some help from his niece and her boy friend. Luna isn't really his niece Batman is just really good friends with her parents. Please no flames. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I own nothing and Music mister is at it again Batman calls up two !3 year olds to help out *cough cough*Luna and Black boa pairing*cough cough cough*

Luna's pov oh I own Luna and Black boa so ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

"Yo Uncle Bats why do you need our help?" I said as Boa and I flew at top speed into Gotham City.

"Music Meister is at it again and Black Cannary Is his main target and I know that your parents are away and I need the help of two musical voices" Batman said in to the radio.

"Ok We see you and DIVE" I yelled to Black Boa.

"Right behind you Luna" Black Boa yelled as we dove into the fight.

"Hey Uncle Bats what do you-" I started and was cut of by a woman.

"Oh Bats shes beautiful but can she fight?"

"Oh you bet I can fight lady" I turned and drop kicked her into some stage lights.

"You don't even know who you drop kicked do you?" Batman said.

"Nope and don't care lets go Boa" I said grasping Boa's hand as we started to fight.

"_Two children fighting for there friends_

_with no hope at the end!!!_

_They soon will fall at the power of my voice_

_and become my most powerful pawns!!" _the Music Meister sang.

"Luna to your left "

"AARRRGGGHHH!" I yelled as I punched a guy.

"_Dear child why do you fight _

_With the man that drives us bats?_

_You could become the leader of an army!!!_

_You could bring the ones that hurt you_

_Down to there knee's" _the Music Meister sang.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled and fell to my knees.

"_Just think of all the power _

_That with me you can succed!!"_

And it hit me I was under his controll.

"LUNA NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boa yelled as he watched me switch sides.

"Bats I lost she's a pawn now!" Boa yelled.

"_Now I see the error of my ways._

_I see light finally!!" I_ sang in a high soprano_._

"LUNA!" Boa yelled and thrust me out of the way of a falling light and it hit him.

I zoned back in.

"BOA!!" I screamed and picked up his limp form everything stopped even the Music Meister he never wanted this. I hugged him tightly never wanting to let go."This is for you Boa" I whispered. I gently lowered him back down.

"_Hey Music Meister_

_you think your the only one_

_Who was made fun of?_

_I'm a teenage Girl _

_Who never fit in_

_With all the other heroes!" _I sang in a rock melody.

"_Take a walk in my head and you'll_

_See what is's like to be me_!!" I put my hood of my cape up my cape shot out and dragged him close to me.

"_You think that your the only one_

_That was made fun of?_

_I was a freak a weirdo_

_an out cast and never fitting in!"_ My cape squeezed him tight and his pawns that pounced at me I froze them to the floor.

"_You never thought no one_

but you had problems

Your trip in my head starts NOW!" I sang as he was envloped in darkness as he entered my mind.I knealed by Boa and pulled him in to my arms.

"It's ok Boa your alright" I murmed in to his hair and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Me: Ok that might have been bad. PLEASE no flames they burn worse than and acid with 6 moles. Don't ask about the moles but click that little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think

Boa:I got hit by a light?

Me: I have the weird writes block where I can't write anything until I have something I want to write written DEAL WITH IT! and review. :) yeah that was short and not very fighty so I'll try harder next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Ok people the thing wouldn't let me on so yeah.

Boa:So where are we in your story?

Me:Music Meister is in me head. Yes people I am Luna TREMBLE BEFORE MY POWER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boa: And here I though you where sad.

Me: I am the guy I like (aka Luke Black Boa) always looks pained to look at me in church but in ccd he is always happy to see me. Boys need to come with a manuel or something.

Boa: Well sorry but my mom was right there duh.

Me: Still Ok ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

* * *

"Uncle Bats will he be ok?" I asked Uncle batman was checking out Boa. "He should be fine what about the Music Meister?" Batman asked as everyone was going back to there business criminals were being taken back to prison or Arkum and stolen things where being returned.

I looked up to look for my star it always felt like a guide to me. The city lights were to bright but I caught the faintist glimmer in the sky."He's in my head. The only person he can hurt in my head is himself. My brain works differently now Bats. My mind can be read and my emotions are like me only well its complicated I'll talk to him later." I said and took off into the air.

"Wait were are you going?!" Batman yelled at me.

"The clouds. Bats I need to think and right now thats the only place I can think" I said and flew faster and in to a cloud.

"Boa..Oh I was so stupid. Why can't I control my powers. What happpened back there I lost myself. I can't beleive it the gifts keep on coming." Tears brimed on my eyes.

"WHY!" I yelled and the tears finally fell.

"Boa got hurt how could I forgive myself I hurt Luke"I whispered. I stopped flying and fell.

"No No not now why now" I said trying to calm myself and tried to fly.

"I should fall no one will catch me before I hit the ground and whoa-" I said the wind whistling in my ears stopped and I felt the rush.

"We have to stop meeing like this Luna" a familiar voice said. A familiar grip was around me and I knew all to well who the voice was.

"Luke! Your ok but-"

"You'll have to work harder to get rid of me Tai" Boa said as he pulled me closer to his chest. I rested my head on his chest listening to his steady landed and Boa set me on my feet.

"You feel better kid?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yeah Uncle Arrow (Haha Aerrow is her uncle Jk) so hows aunt Canary?" I asked wanting desperatly to see my super hero family.

"You should know you drop kicked her in to a stage light earlier" Batman said with a chuckle.

"Great I'm dead" I said.

"BOO!!!"

"ACK!" I sqealed and grabbed the person that scared me and flung them over my head to the floor between Bats and Green Arrow.

"Ow" Aquaman lay at my feet. "Sorry Uncle Aquaman I didn't mean to hurt you" I said after Bats and Green Arrow helped him up.

'LET ME OUT LET ME OUT' The Music Meister yelled at me. I fell to my knees "He knows he can hurt me" I whispered as I put my head in my hands and stood up.

"Luna are you ok?" Boa said hugging me.

"No I have to talk to Music Meister or he could-"

"Turn you into a walking vegtable" Green Arrow asked.

"Basically. I have to talk to him. For me to talk to him it will take all my concentration to enter my mind and calm him down enough for him to get out so he wouldn't be a threat to society. I -Argh!" I said and crumbled to the floor "No time like the present ok I'll be out so wait calmly this could take a while. Batman be patiant. I'm going in" I sat cross legged on the floor and soon I was at the end of a tunnel with a light at the end. I did what came to my head . Run. I ran. My feet slipped and sloshed with the ground it was like walking in mud and finally I was in my mind. Music Meister was no where in sight. "At least his gives me time to prepare for the guest" I said lookind at my feet. What a suprise mud.

In the real world

"So your Luna's uncles?" Boa asked.

"Yeah and your her boyfriend." Green Arrow said he was staring in to the sky dreamily.

"Remember when we first me her?" Batman said.

"Ah. How could I forget. She was so small and so cute. Remember when Black Canary got her to sing the ' Snuggle Song' ?" Aquaman asked.

"Truely hypnotising. Cutest thing in the world"

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on kiddo" Black Canary said pushing a 5 year old Luna to the stage.

"Auntie Canary what if they laugh" Luna asked

"They won't laugh sweetie and if they do I'll kick them in the can" Canary said.

Luna giggled "Ok Auntie Canary"

"Sing like an angel TaiTai. You always do" Canary said walking up to the mic." Excuse me someone wants to sing for all the heroes that came to the 10th hero reuniun. Please welcome Miss TaiTai." she said into the mic clapping. Tai walked sheepishly to the mic and reached up on her tip-toes to tryed to get the mic. Canary handed it to her.

"Thank you Auntie Canary" She said and held the mic close to her mouth."Hi I'm gonna sing for you the 'Snuggle song'" She took a deep breath and opened her mouth and words flew out in her cute little voice:

'You are my sweetest love  
that love i always want to hug  
because i really love you  
the world just has to know  
hahaha  
lalalla  
ill do anything for you  
theres nothing i wouldnt do  
snuggle cuddle and then hug me  
with you i always want to be  
hahaha  
lalala  
my love is deep and true  
id be lost if not with you  
so lonely would that be  
if not for you and me  
ill do anything for you  
theres nothing i wouldnt do  
snuggle cuddle and then hug me  
with you i always want to be  
hahaha  
lalala  
our feelings are so strong  
and our hearts will beat as one  
a never ending story  
is what i have with you  
ill do anything for you  
theres nothing i wouldnt do  
snuggle cuddle and then hug me  
with you i always want to be  
hahaha  
lalala  
you are my sweetest love  
that love i always want to hug  
because i really love you  
the world just has to know  
hahaha  
ill do anything for you  
theres nothing i wouldnt do  
snuggle cuddle and then hug me  
with you i always want to be  
hahaha.' After her song was over there where claps and cheers. She blushed and replied cutely "Thank you" and walked off the stage.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"She sang the 'Snuggle song'" Boa asked hiding his laugh because he know one wrong move and he would be taking a dirt nap.

"Yeah it was really cute she was so embarssed" Batman said.

* * *

Me:Ok that was very long so I don't own the 'Snuggle song' but i can so imagine me doing that as a 5 year old so please review. If you don't I'll cry I really will.

Boa:She's not joking and I don't like to see my SNUGGLE BUNNY sad.

Me:SHUT UP!!!!

TaiTai." she said into the mic clapping. Tai walked sheepishly to the mic and reached up on her tip-toes to tryed to get the mic. Canary handed it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow how long has it been since I updated

Boa:11-14-09

Me:oh yeah sorry well heres chapter 2. Thanks reviewers! I really apperciate it. um well here we go!!!!

* * *

Miester's POV

_________

"What? Where am I" I said out loud. The place was dark and cold. I hear something like footsteps. I felt a pull on my hand and looked down it was a little girl with brown hair and a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. She had her thumb in her mouth and hugging a stuffed white rabbit. She stood with me and a warm rush of wind whirled by and there was a city. Girls wearing cloaks of all kinds. One girl was wearing a baby blue cape and crying her eyes out. The little girl was lost in a swirl of people. The place was hectic. I tryed to drown out the things and then I heard a very different sound. Like music. I followed to music. It was undescriabably amazing music the best I've heard in my life. Then it stopped.

"What no please play more. It's beautiful" I said to no one in paticullar but the city was gone in a rush of air and I was back to being alone. I had hoped to see the little girl again. She was cute and it felt good to be with someone.

_"Come and see"_ a ghostly voice whispered.

"What whos there?" I asked

_"Come and see" _It whispered melodicly

"See what?"

"_Come and see"_ It sang.

"Come and see what?"

"_Come and see _

_The music" _Then the whisper died down. I walked around and heard the yet again beautiful music. I ran straight for it and I was in a meadow. I looked around and saw the little girl with the rabbit again.

"Little girl?" I asked and reached out to her.

"Luna will see you in a moment. Please sit sir" she said and a table appeared with tea cups and a plate of assorted cookies.

"Do you like milk, honey, or sugar in your tea?" She asked pouring two a cup of tea.

"Um honey please" I said. She picked up a jar that had what it looked like brown sugar around the edges and dipped the spoon in and put a dark golden glob of honey in both of the tea cups and dipped the spoon in again and ate some of the honey.

"Thank you" I said and sat on one of the stools. She took a cookie and dissapeared smiling.

"Hello" a voice said. I turned to see the girl that put me in here. What was her name? Luna.. I think.

Luna's POV

* * *

"You? How did I get here?" The Music Miester asked.

"I put you here" I said taking a tea cup and taking a sip.

"Why?" He asked. I smirked.

"You where out of control. I put you here to stop you and to show you your not the only one who was made fun of" I said. A screen apeared and Images flashed.

"Freak"

"Wierdo"

"When you sing you look like a fish" The insults kept coming, getting worse with each flashed through the screen. I smirked the insults had mad me stronger and i used the insults that were thrown at me againist my enemys. I watched the Music Miester shift and wince uneasily at the insults. I was slightly amused at the insults and at the Music Miester.

"Stop..make it stop" he asked and looked away from the screen as I took a sip of tea. My smirk died.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'll never be good enough for them to see but there not the important ones. The important people are the ones that suport you and help you" I said finishing off my tea " So what have you learned?"

"That I made a big mistake and I need to suck it up and do my time" The Music Miester said.

"Good we can leave now" I said. My eyes lit up to a baby blue and everything began to disapear and I felt the cold air sea air on my skin. I was breathing in short rapid gasps.

"Luna!" Batman said and took a step towards me.

"Wait" I breathed. My cape wrapped around me pulling the Music Miester out of me. The cape pulled him out and set him on the floor and I couldn't stay up. I fell to the concret and everything went black.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA Another cliffie I am an evil mastermind! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Boa:Can you stop?

Me:Make me

Boa:Ok then I will. *about to pounce*

Batman: How will you do that

Boa:*goes pale* um i was only kidding.

Me:Darn. Oh well REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok New chapter LETS GO

* * *

I stirred and opened my eyes. I groaned and heard a past me's voice.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine thanks" _I thought to her.

"_Good" _She said and went silent. I sat up putting a hand to my throbbing head. It was still really dark outside.

"Shes awake" Boa said and rushed to my side along with Batman, Arrow, Aquaman and Canary.

"How are you feeling hon?" Canary asked.

"Sick" I said and got up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll take care of her boys after all it is a girls bathroom" Canary said and slipped into the room. I flushed the tolet and rinsed my mouth out.

"Is that a side affect?"

"Yes and it leaves me feeling puny" I said.

"You know the Miester bcame quietly did you show him your past?"

"Had to he wouldn't cooperate any other way. I didn't show him camp... the reason everytime Superman comes to town I leave to my base in the mountains till he leaves. I didn't show him the pain I felt saw, the screams of my best friend, the smell of your own skin burning. If I showed him that he would have gone reclusive, insane, and unstable" I said wipping my mouth.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not as bad as it did after camp" I muttered and put my hood up.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah I am thanks" I said and hugged her.

"I've missed your hugs like crazy. The letters can't carry the love you put in your hugs" Canary said. I got misty eyed.

"I've missed you too" I said.

"Hon are you cryin?" She asked and wipped my tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Hey next time your here we can in invite Huntress and you can bring your friend Black Panther and your moma can come and we can go shoppin and you can all stay at my apartment"

"I'll have to check my schedule" I joked as we walked out of the bathroom to my three uncles but no Boa.

"Where's Boa? We have to leave soon" I asked. Aquaman looked at the stars, Arrow took a new found interest at the ground and Batman answered with a simple.

"I'm not sure he was here a minute ago." I raised and eyebrow.

"Don't lie I'll know" I said and scowled.

"I had nothing to do with it" Batman said. Not lying. I turned to Arrow.

"Ditto." Not lying. I turned to Aquaman.

"I can honesty say I didn't hide him" He said. Not lying.

"Then where-"

"AHHH!" I heard a familiar yell from the bay. I raised an eyebrow at Aquaman.

"Maybe a octopus took him." I face palmed and ran to the bay.

"So savor becomes the savie" I said dodging the huge tentacles.

"I guess so... HELP ME!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and dove in the water. I put the hood of my cape on and searched for the creatures eyes.

"_Hurry up kid your almost out of air"_

_"Shut up Dianna."_ I found it's to beady black eyes. I swam closer and put a hand to my temple.

'_You don't want to hurt him do you?'_ No answer.

'_It would hurt my heart if you did'_

**'Why should I listen to you?' **The octopus's voice boomed.

_'Because I care about him'_

**'He's a human he pollutes our seas with trash'**

_'He is a very good person. If you put him down you could get along with him famously'_

'**Well alright'** I swan upwards my lungs where gonna burst if I didn't breath soon. *six gloved hands fished me out of the water. I coughed and sputtered the salty water out and stood up.

"Boa? You ok?"

"Yeah shaken up a bit but ok." He said "You?"

"Full of salt" I said. Our comm. links flashed. I picked mine up and shook the water out of it.

"Hope these don't rust"

"Me either" I said and answered the link.

"_Luna *buzz* Help *Fizz* Hate *Bizzt* Falls!" _My second in command yelled thought the comm. unit.

"BP? BP! Answer me!" I yelled into the communication unit and enlarged the screne.

"We abloslutly HAVE to go" Boa said putting the enfases on 'have'. I closed my comm.

"It was nice seen you guys" I said and hugged them then Boa and I shot out into the dark night sky. I waved until I couldn't see my family anymore.

"You have fun?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm glad you did" Boa said and pecked me on the cheek "But your flying still sucks" I just rolled my eyes and continued to my home to help cause thats what we did help the inocent punish the guilty.

* * *

I FINSIHED IT YAY! ALL THOUGHT THE ENDING SUCKED LOL REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL MAKE A SEQUEAL ONLY IT WILL BE IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE.................. I LOVE YOU ALL peace! LOL caps lock is funny


End file.
